


Reflections

by CherryJacks



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multiverse, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 22:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4937173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryJacks/pseuds/CherryJacks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tales and myths tell of instances of portals that open between worlds. Sometimes full passageways that would-be travelers are lost to the cosmos. While others were windows that could only be observed behind a barrier.  </p>
<p>There are those that say that one can find answers when traversing in the beautiful Reflection Cave that nestled itself between  Shalour City and Geosenge. Gleaming walls of crystal that, while aesthetically pleasing, probably didn't live up to the myth that followed them.</p>
<p>Yet, Professor Sycamore found himself at the cave's mouth. Just for the off chance that he may get a glimpse of another world, another version of the life he was currently living.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to mind so I wrote it during a warmup for other work and I liked it enough to post it.

* * *

_“The multiverse, she said, was like an old library whose shelves were packed with books arranged by a cataloguing system that ranked them according to similarity, each book containing within its covers a story that varied only slightly from the stories of its immediate neighbours, but by increasing degrees from those of increasingly distant books.”_

_―[Paul McAuley](http://www.goodreads.com/author/show/20433.Paul_McAuley), [Evening's Empires](http://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/24888727)_

* * *

 

The tourist season was at an end. Even in the season's peak the amount of travelers had been sparse. Too many people shied away from a region that was forced to deal with a menace. Even though the trouble was passed, to the relief of many of the citizens, the scars remained. Geosenge was shut off, left to try to salvage what it could from its destruction. The town's center still bore a massive wound in the rock, a reminder of what could have been and what was lost.

The Pokémon Professor dared not travel into the town, his reasoning for being so close distracted by his chosen mission into the caves. He walked to the entrance unaccompanied. An easy enough hike from Shalour City.

Professor Sycamore had visited the caves once before during his time training in the Tower of Mastery. He spent more time than he cared to admit meditating in the many paths, hoping to see a version of himself that wasn't, in his youthful opinion, a failure. The shimmering walls of glass-like crystal didn't hold any answers for him at that time, so he left. He convinced himself that the myths that circulated were nothing but tales to garner tourists, his disappointment was clear across his young face.

 The walkways  twisted through the Reflection cave like gentle bends in a river and were bare of other visitors. Each chamber echoed slow drops of water that fell from the uneven surface of the cave's ceiling and the reluctant steps of the Professor. A soft glow permeated the space. Light blues mixed with sea foam green, they cast the soothing coolness over the grey stone that held no crystal.

Even though he still didn't believe the tales of people being granted sight to other worlds, he walked through the passages and was greeted by towering pillars of lustrous mineral.  He trailed his fingers on the cool, sleek facets. He marveled at the abnormal glow they resonated throughout the passageways. They held a calming quality that the Professor craved more than anything.

_"Why couldn't things be different?"_

It was a question that loomed in his mind more and more as time pressed on. Augustine wasn't sure the question would ever find an answer, but maybe just maybe the glossy crystalline walls would give him insight. Doubtful he thought, but what was the harm in trying?

He stood in front of the first mirrored surface, thankful that he was alone to prevent feeling foolish. Augustine peered at his reflection in the crystal, much like he did in the past. Though unlike the past, his reasoning for catching a view of another reality was plagued with far more pain. He could still feel the many scars that were left on him, in his heart. The crater left behind in Geosenge could be rivaled by the sinking pit that continued to grow in his chest. The sparkling surface didn't show him anything, just another view of an unsmiling face.

He could feel himself wanting to give up, it took nearly all of his strength to push his footsteps to the next reflective wall. Another view of a tired man, careless hair, and unkempt stubble. The Professor stuck out his tongue at the sight, his reflection responding in kind.

Any drive he had in his desperate task was lost, he was more than satisfied to leave and pretend he never wasted his time. It was as he turned to leave he saw a glimmer in the crystal's surface. A quick sheen cast over the mirror and soon Augustine was left looking at a wall that no longer held his image.

His eyes blinked dumbly, shocked that his reflection was no longer in sight. It had to be an optical illusion, he thought as he jumped in front of the wall. He shook his arms like he was trying to signal a friend and paced in front of the gleaming crystal, none of it was reflected back.

So Augustine froze and continued to stare at the mirror, his mind worked to figure out what was occurring. He hesitantly brought his hand towards the smooth cut of mineral, the strange crystal glowed  with its own unnatural light. There was a draw, a prickling excitement that flashed through his palms and nearly made him want to pull back. He didn't and his hand flattened against the surprisingly warm surface , his palm greeted by that of another.

 Another hand mirrored his own, but it wasn't his.

Augustine jumped back, the image in the mirror pushed back as well. The vision the Professor was met with was a familiar sight, acting as his reflection was Lysandre.

A vision of another world, another universe. One where Lysandre still lived, but where was Augustine's reflection?

The two mirrored men approached their counterpart. Shaky hands settled back on the crystal and eyes met, both sets wide with shock. The Lysandre that Augustine saw looked as tired as he. His red hair flowed over his shoulders and his beard was full and scraggy. The look they both shared revealed the truth, in their worlds the other was gone.

"I'm sorry." Augustine began, his body migrated closer to the gentle warmth that continued to radiate from the wall, "I should have spoke my mind..."

He wasn't even sure if the vision could hear him, that was until he heard a shaky voice reply, "I should have listened to you, I should have never tried to force you into my corrupted vision..."

"It has been so hard without you." Both voices spoke together, both bodies as close as they could be, separated from unknown amounts of space and time.

"Augustine, I'm so sorr-"

Another glimmer passed over the crystal mirror, Augustine just barely caught the sound of that world's Lysandre telling him how sorry he was too. Whatever tie their worlds had for that moment was lost. In that short moment, both were able to say apologies to a version of their love that remained. Though, Augustine's Lysandre would never be able to hear the words himself.

The Professor couldn't venture further, he was sure he couldn't take it. So he turned back from where he came, only to stop at the first reflective wall he passed. His reflection was there, carefree curls, neat stubble, and a kind smile.

Augustine blinked and rubbed his eyes, yet the happy version of himself remained and soon it had company. A version of Lysandre joined his side, bright hair styled with patience, perfectly trimmed beard, and a light happiness spread across his features.

The pair seemed to regard the saddened version of the Professor with curiosity and soon a pitying sadness crept on their faces, not quite matching his own. Augustine was silent, he only watched with building envy with how the pair's fingers would bump against each other only to intertwine.

He watched until his heart was fed up and with heavy grief and creeping anger he stomped away from the vision, finally leaving the cave. It wasn't until he could see the spiraling tower in the distance that he took some solace in the sight he was granted.

There existed a world that Lysandre was sorry for his actions and he missed Augustine as much as the Professor missed him. In another they existed together, still bonded in their romance.

Augustine's steps slowed on the path.

It hurt to know that he lived in a version of the world where Lysandre was gone, but at least somewhere they were happy. That realization would just have to be enough for him. He glanced back on the path behind him, towards Geosenge. With a breath of air the Professor turned around, he would enter the town he refused to visit since the day the world almost ended. Even if his universe's Lysandre couldn't hear him, he still had so much he wanted to say.

 

* * *

 

The beautiful clusters of crystal filled the cavern with a pink-like glow. Adding to the sunset quality of the space with how the light reflected off the silky white stone that made up the cave. Augustine and Lysandre still stood together in front of one of the many mirror-like walls that made up the Reflection Cave.

"That was so sad, don't you think mon amour?" Asked the Professor, his hand still gripped that of his partner's like a lifeline.

Lysandre tilted his head to his companion, but instead of answering with words he gingerly brought his hand to the Professor's face and pressed warm lips against his. When they withdrew he finally spoke, "I agree, but I don't want you to fret about such things." He waved a free hand around the chamber, "We exist here, in this world." He began to lead the Professor towards the exit of the cave, "What we are shown are only small possibilities of nearly endless paths our lives could take."

Augustine nodded, though paused to have the tall redhead face him, "I just wonder what would have happened if I never spoke up?" His face twisted with concern, "Do you think you would have done it? Would you have been willing to sacrifice so much life to fix the world?"

Lysandre's face grew serious and took a moment to think honestly about the question, "I still struggle with those thoughts. I still find myself increasingly frustrated by the state of our world, but you've helped me see life in a different way. I fear without that, our fates would have been similar to the worlds shown to us in the cave."

The two men linked again and continued to travel down the well-worn walkway. Augustine sighed and nuzzled close to his partner, enjoying the lively warm that flowed through his veins, "I never want to lose you..."

Lysandre's face appeared sad as he peered down at the Professor, he wrapped his arm tighter around the smaller man's shoulder, "You never will, I promise."   

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this whole thing while playing Les Friction - String Theory on loop.. That song fits this idea in my opinion.


End file.
